I Don't Care
by Michael Lindemann
Summary: He died and she just didn't care about anything anymore.


**A/N: **Uh, I don't know where this came from, so don't even ask. It just appeared in my head and I wrote it. I had fun with it, at least. I hope everyone enjoys it, but I must mention that I haven't finished Persona 3 (Yes, I do know what happens; I just haven't experienced it myself yet.) and I haven't touched Persona 3 Portable.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the wording in this short passage.

**I Don't Care  
**

* * *

Everything was falling apart.

A month. She had lived an entire month in blissful ignorance, never realizing that Minato—her _poor _Minato-kun—was standing on death's door. The things that they had done together in the last year, exploring Tartarus and getting rid of the Dark Hour... She'd forgotten it all, remembering only that she loved him with all her heart and that she would do anything for him. Anything. All he had to do was ask; his wish was her command.

Such a simple thing—asking, that is.

So why? Why did Minato have to be the one to die? If he had just _asked_ her, then everything would be fine; he would be alive and she would be the one standing guard over the pearly gates of heaven, waiting for him to join her before venturing in. Why did he have to die? What did he even die for? _"I died to protect everyone," _a voice echoed in her head, as if he were still there, sitting next to her in the room where one of the best memories she would ever have had been created.

_Everyone_, he said!

Hollow, empty laughter echoed off the empty dorm's walls.

No, she reminded herself. He didn't die for _everyone_, he died for the people who _wanted _to die. He died for the world that had wished for The Fall, for friends who wouldn't remember him next year when they made new ones, for friends who hadn't remembered what was going on in his one time of need.

"Minato-kun," she said, her red eyes staring up into space, imagining gray eyes looking back at her. "Did you even die for me?"

No, he didn't. He shouldn't have. She'd forgotten _everything_ that was going on; he should've hated her and wanted her to rot in a hole somewhere with all the other human beings that were a goddamn waste of space- _of perfectly good air_. He should've looked at her with disdain and dreamed of painting the walls with her blood, like she had so often done after seeing that _bitch _Yukari hang all over him.

He should've told her to stop polluting his air.

Why did he die for this world? What was his reason? The only people who might've been worth saving had forgotten what was going to happen until the very last minute. They'd arrived on the roof just as he was taking his last breath. She'd seen him lying there with his head on Aigis's lap and for a moment, she'd been angry. She wanted to rip that _stupid android's _head off. But then it had occurred to her that he was still.

Unmoving.

_Not breathing_.

Everything about Aigis and the rest of SEES had fled her mind.

She'd sobbed. She'd sobbed heart-wrenching, hysterical tears at the sight of him laying there. Every fiber of her very being had screamed at her. _"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! How could you let this happen?! How could you let Minato _die_?!" _She had sworn to be his shield—that no matter what happened, she would protect him. Even if it meant dying, she wanted him to be safe; she didn't care about anything else.

She had failed in the one task that had been assigned to her, the only one she had considered even remotely important. The Dark Hour? _Tartarus_? Those things didn't matter. Whether they existed or not was something she couldn't have cared less about. Who actually _cared_ about Apathy Syndrome and that the shadows were at the heart of it? She didn't. She _certainly _didn't.

She only cared about one thing_—one person_—and that was Minato Arisato.

How had this happened?

_Why _had this happened?!

Why did it have to be him? Why not her? Any of them could've died, so why couldn't it have been Yukari, Akihiko, Ken?

Why couldn't it have been _her_?

No, whatever demon was behind this, pulling the strings behind this sick, _twisted_ thing called "life", it _had_ to choose _him_. _No_. Why couldn't it have been someone else-_ anyone else_? Why did it have to be him? She didn't care about anyone else, only him.

The world should just burn. She didn't care anymore.

She didn't care about anything.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't recall seeing anyone writing about a Hamuko/Minako/FMC like this before, but there you go. No name mentioned, but there she is. Any criticism my readers can offer is greatly appreciated.


End file.
